This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to light sensors for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light sensors. For example, ambient light sensors may be incorporated into a device to provide the device with information on current lighting conditions. Ambient light readings may be used in controlling the device. If, for example bright daylight conditions are detected, an electronic device may increase display brightness to compensate.
Ambient light sensors can sometimes produce erroneous readings. For example, a user's finger or other external object may block an ambient light sensor. In this type of situation, the ambient light sensor may produce a reading that does not accurately reflect ambient lighting conditions. If care is not taken, this may lead to inappropriate display adjustments.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved systems for operating displays in electronic devices.